Notice Board
Troubles which our Player Characters have knowledge of, and some interest in solving. Sorted by last seen on screen. Brightwood Mess * 5th August 1574: The Brightwood family are traveling to the Marteyr Capital to provide for Thom. * 12th August 1574: Time was lost in Arissak while Rickard cared for his sick son. * 18th August 1574: Thom fell unconscious, and his body erupted with dark magic. * 22nd August 1574: Harold lost his life to an Ankheg just outside of Wellington. We must immortalize him with the Monument of Heroes. * 28th August 1574: '''Returning to Wellington Rickard finds a note from Thom telling of his departure toward Faelund with a man called Jovrick. '''Shifting Man * 24th August 1547: The alchemists friend Minyelle who in tryin to summon a familiar, accidentally spawned a terrible creature she calls the shifting man. * 26th August 1574: Adventurers made it to the outskirts of the forest, they should find her lab soon. * 26th August 1574: The party found the lab and managed to get the shifting man to appear and take it down. Inside the lab they find a golden needle in a glass vial revealed later to be a magical thread. * 28th August 1574: Returning to Minyelle she opens the lockbox and rewards the team. Kriv lets curiosity get the better of him and asks about a 'golden needle'. Minyelle immediately becomes suspicious. Half-Elfs Crescendo * 26th August 1574: Cadence found a book in Minyelles lab titled “geneology of the elfen mule”, a report on the biological differences of half-elfs compared to both human and elfs. Will the book give her clues about finding her family? Faerie Poachers * 25th August 1574: Adventurers killed a group of four poachers celebrating a haul of six faerie dragons. Who were they, what will be the consequence of killing them? Man Hunt, Wik * 18th August 1574: Wik got away in the Frosk Well fight, we need to track him down before things escalate beyond out control. Water Woes in the Frosk Well * 18th August 1574: '''Saeleyrs water has dried up. The gnome Guigui know's that the 'outsiders' causing trouble in the Frosk Well are to blame. * '''18th August 1574: Defeated the intruders and brought peace back to the well restoring its water. Shining Lights * 11th August 1574: Father Stewart had the monument for their temple stolen. * 12th August 1574: The monument idol was returned to Father Stewart and reinstalled. Shrouded Blade Masquerade * 12th August 1574: A Tiefling in Arissak offered an unusually large amount for a set of fine black masks, there must be something more to them. Gold Nuggets * 12th August 1574: A caravan bringing gold from the mine west of Arissak was to make their delivery by now, but have yet to arrive in town. Sour Cherry * 10th August 1574: A flock of Axebeak are causing trouble for the wildlife of the Adislei Steppe including Cherry and her friendly Aidel. =